


“Dance with me, Eames.”

by Magenta_Light



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Fanart, Inception Big Bang 2020, Inception Big Bang Challenge, Inspired by Pygmalion and Galatea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Magical Realism, the story itself is rated E, this is a non-explicit moment of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magenta_Light/pseuds/Magenta_Light
Summary: THe story is so full of stunning visuals, tailor-made for illustrating and here I tried to capture the general vibe I got from it and the moment that was kind of an inner core and heart of the story to me: Arthur and Eames in one of their quiet intimate moments (no matter real or imaginary, as reality can be chosen, as we all know )) or created, as it happens in 'Galatea'
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: Inception Big Bang 2020





	“Dance with me, Eames.”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Galatea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611910) by [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne). 



**Author's Note:**

> watercolour on paper, photoshop
> 
> [](<div%20class=)<https://blackdyed.tumblr.com/post/625163716431872000/theyre-easy-in-each-others-company-at-home> ">tumblr


End file.
